wilfandomcom-20200213-history
Tribe Idea
can sense and manipulate bioelectricity *most dragons can only sense bioelectricity; manipulation is a learned skill that can be made easier by genetics (about 2/3 of dragons can only sense bioelectricity) *mostly just plant thoughts; actually making others do things is a very rare skill usually only found within the elites *can pick up emotions, but not read thoughts *tribe is chaos because of all the manipulation and tricking *thin scales, piercing grey eyes, pastel colors Abilities WhisperWings' most prominent ability is the skill of bioelectricity sensing and manipulation. Almost every _Wing can sense the electricity crackling around every living thing. Their range of detection is determined by skill, and the dragons who master their skill can pinpoint dragons for almost half a mile with ease. Most dragons have a smaller range, usually limited to the dragons directly around them. Most dragons, about 2/3 of them, can only sense this bioelectricity, but with the right genetics or training, the skill can be improved to something much more deadly. Skilled WhisperWings can actually manipulate dragons. Usually, this is limited to planting a thought in their head or making them see or hear something that wasn't actually there. However, exceptionally skilled dragons can actually control others, whether they're a squirrel, a scavenger, or another dragon. It takes a strong mind to block a talented WhisperWing's manipulation, and usually, the most skilled manipulators are also most vulnerable to manipulation themselves. Any WhisperWing, with enough practice, can do at least basic manipulation, but genetics found mostly in the elites allow them to be skilled almost from birth. WhisperWings don't really possess any natural weapons outside their bioelectricity skills. Their scales are thin, their bodies small and lithe, their grey-and-pastel scales easily standing out among their environment. Their claws are smooth but sharp-tipped, but they possess no breath weapons, no exceptional strengths besides their "magic". Appearance WhisperWings are small and lithe, with thin, light-colored scales. They usually come in pastel colors or pale shades of grey or white, and sometimes they have patterns on their scales. These dragons have piercing grey eyes and a. Those who can manipulate bioelectricity often have a sort of glow around them. Their limbs and wings are averagely proportioned, though most have a long, thin tail and a slightly large head. Their horns are straight and smooth, along with their sharp-tipped claws. They have a head shaped similarly to a SeaWing's, perched atop an elegant, arched neck. Their wing membranes are thin and rip easily, along with their scales. Government WhisperWings' government is constructed of illusions of order within chaos. The longest dynasty of queens recorded lasted exactly four generations before a dragon, poor at manipulation but excellent at resisting it, killed the queen and her heirs. The tribe is essentially anarchy, and whoever is the strongest manipulator usually climbs up to queenhood at some point. Most queens care nothing about the tribe and more about power or the luxuries of being royalty. Most queens are oppressive to the less aristocratic WhisperWings living toward the bottom of the mountains, making them bring almost all of the supplies they farm and gather to the more well-off dragons at the peaks. The towns on the slopes of the mountains are often neglected by the queen, and most of them are self-governing. Some queens ignore them altogether, while others treat them like the poorer towns toward the bottom and force them to work like slaves. Some dragons far away from the heart of power have tried to start up governments of their own, but none have been large and successful, and many queens have shut these attempts at rebellion down.